1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample sorting apparatus that can transfer a sample container from one sample rack to another sample rack, and a sample processing system including the sample sorting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, there are known sample processing systems that process samples such as blood and urine. For example, in a sample processing system described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0009087 A, by a transporting apparatus transporting a sample rack holding sample containers, samples contained in the sample containers are transported to a sample processing apparatus.